Ivory Love
by Nekodevil
Summary: KaibaXJou oneshot yaoi JUST READ IT!


**Story: **_Ivory Love_

**Author: **_Neko Devil_

**Summary: **_KaibaXJou oneshot yaoi JUST READ IT!_

**Joeys POV:**

Well here's a story, quite a sad one really - It all starts basically with love, love ah yes, a word which to many people bring great joy and happiness, but to other a yearning, one so strong, and often so sad.

It started around 5 years back I'd guess, I was at home as usual, just seeing what's on TV. Well I was watching Big Brother when I saw a certain multi-billionaire walk past the window, _What the hell is he doing round here? _I wondered to myself. Well, he came and knocked on the door, I was quite a bit shocked as you'd expect but I got up and answered the door, I may hate him but I aint rude, and he just stood there, staring at my eyes, I was starting to get annoyed after awhile "What are YOU doing here Kaiba" I spat at him, he didn't reply he just stood there "YO KAIBA!" I shouted waving a hand in front of his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall "Shut up" He muttered before kissing me, A harsh kiss, I tensed up and tried to push him away but he was too strong. Trapped between him and the wall I just stood there and slowly began to enjoy it. Eventually he broke of, not saying anything he walked back out the house. "HEY KAIBA!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and running out the door after him.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to turn him around, but he just shrugged me off, walking faster. "SETO!" I yelled running up to him, he stopped dead and spun around, the first thing I noticed was he had tears in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes rimmed with red. "Kaiba, what's up with you?" I asked quietly. He said nothing, and just stared at the floor "Seto?" I said, "Look at me what's the matter?" he looked up, his crystal eyes, still brimming with tears, "The matter? THE MATTER!? WHAT DO YOU THINK THE MATTER IS? I HAVE A LIFE FAR HARDED THAN ANYONE COULD EVER IMAGINE, MY BROTHER IS ILL IN HOSPITAL, I HAVE BEEN BEATAN ONCE AGAIN BY YUGI AND I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! THAT'S THE MATTER!" he yelled in my face, I was stunned and I mean stunned. "Seto, I… I…" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MUTT!" he yelled again in my face, by now we had the attention of many people in the street. He turned around and walked out in to the road, heading to his house I guess… That's when I saw the lorry.

I saw it all happen, it was like it was in slow motion, as the lorry hit him, sending his body flying. No one moved, everyone was in shock, everyone just stood, stunned to see one of the worlds most powerful men, lying dying on the floor, slowly my mind clicked into gear "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" I yelled, running to his limp form, blood was coming out of his mouth and ears. His eyes were wide with shock of the impact, clear yet unseeing. I heard sirens, an ambulance came and took him away, I accompanied him, holding his hand which was steadily growing colder, cold like I thought his heart was, I guess it wasn't so. He was on a small life support, and one of them bleepy things, yeah I'm not a medical person. There were doctors rushing all around us, yelling things, it was all nonsense to me. Then I noticed the bleepy thing started going faster, too fast "Over four hundred." one of the doctors yelled to someone, Seto blinked slightly, his eyes becoming more focused, I smiled believing he was alright. "Seto, I love you too." I whispered, he smiled slightly, a smile looking so strange on his cold face. Then the bleepy thing stopped, and the ambulance became silent. One of the doctors put his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry sir, He's gone, there was nothing we could do, my heart felt as though it had been ripped in two, every nerve ending in me was filled with pain, and anger "HE'S NOT! HE'S GONNA BE, HE'S GOT TO BE OK YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, knocking a tray of medicines over in frustration "I am sorry sir, we were too late, you were his… brother?" he asked peering at my face as if looking for some similarity, "No, his… his partner" I muttered, staring at his dead body. "Do you need a lift home, or are you ok to walk, I'm afraid you cannot stay at the hospital sir." Another doctor cut in. "I'm fine I'll walk… I've got a lot of things to think about" I said, now trying to avoid looking at the pale body, lying on the medical table. "Very well sir, we shall drop you of here and take this man to the morgue, what is his identification please?" The first doctor said sighing. "He's Seto Kaiba, The Multi-billionaire successful business man and devoted brother and friend to those he cared for." The doctor looked me in the eye, "Very well sir, I am very sorry for your loss." I got out the ambulance, walking down one of the streets to the park.

_Isn't life the strangest thing, you reach a point when every shred of hope and happiness is torn from you leaving you an empty shell _well wherever I heard that from I now know what it means. My secret love for him finally confessed, everything in one moment, and its all gone now, the dog biscuit ate by the cat.

Well now I'm standing here, at his tombstone, an ivory white dragon, written at the base 'Seto Kaiba, The Multi-billionaire successful business man and devoted brother and friend to those he cared for.' I sigh its been five years now after that fateful day, but still I love him, and I always will, I know it… somehow

**Hope you liked it kind of Moulin Rouge style please review**


End file.
